


[podfic] I'm not your (fake) boyfriend!

by Annapods



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: "Is it too early to go and lock myself in my room and scream?"00:08:05 :: Written byHeartslogos.





	[podfic] I'm not your (fake) boyfriend!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm not your (fake) boyfriend!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119108) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/u4gzochqu0nid1w/%5BDCU%5D%20I%27m%20not%20your%20%28fake%29%20boyfriend.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1kCXjUn9x9_4AgG4TPfYKHS4u5qFGnIKk)

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Forzandopod’s birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Heartslogos for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 


End file.
